leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Homosexuality in Sailor Moon
Canon Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou In Sailor Moon, Haruka and Michiru were lovers. They showed affection for each other, though it never went as far as kissing in the anime. In the manga, Haruka flirted with and kissed Usagi, though her advances were not reciprocated. In the English Cloverway dub of the anime (but not the Viz dub), the two Senshi kept the same gender, but their relationship was changed from lovers to cousins, to try to justify their close relationship. In the German dub their relationship was toned down but not removed entirely and in Spain they remained lesbians unlike in France. Kunzite and Zoisite In the Sailor Moon anime, Kunzite and Zoisite were lovers. The two were often shown to be together, with Zoisite in Kunzite's arms. After Queen Beryl injured Zoisite for disobeying her orders, Kunzite stayed by his side until he died and faded away. In episode 44, when the Sailor Senshi finally defeated Kunzite, his last words were that he would be joining Zoisite soon in the afterlife. In the DiC English dub (but not the Viz dub), as well as several other dubs, Zoisite's gender was changed from male to female in another attempt to justify their romantic bond. In other dubs, he retained his original gender and he and Kunzite are regarded as brothers. Fish Eye In the anime, Fisheye was an effeminate gay male (not unlike Zoisite) and showed an attraction to a variety of men whom he targeted, as opposed to Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye, who always targeted women. When in disguise, he frequently wore women's clothing. In the English Cloverway dub as in a number of other dubs Fisheye is changed from male to female. Seiya Kou As a civilian, Seiya takes on a biologically male appearance, but she appears in female form after transforming. While a tad confusing s/he is apparently a canon lesbian. While in the manga, s/he did briefly chase after Usagi Tsukino, s/he and the other two Starlights had an undying devotion to Princess Kakyuu. Fanon Ami Mizuno Ami was a latecomer to the game of love and this, along with a fan theory that Dark Mercury behaved like a jilted lover to Usagi, led a number of fans to assume that she was either a lesbian or bisexual. In La Reconquista however, Ami said "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but finding a man is 30th on my list of priorities" and never said anything about finding a woman. Given this, as well as being the only person in the original anime to disagree both times when the other Senshi thought Makoto was in love with Haruka and that Mamoru was gay, it seems that what little interest Ami has in romance is entirely directed at males. Some fans often pair her with Makoto, due to Ami's similarities to Michiru and Makoto's similarities to Haruka. Rei Hino and Minako Aino In Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Rei and Minako shared a close bond. Consequentially, a number of fans have speculated that they were in love in this form of canon, but that it wasn't spelled out as it was broadcast not long before children would be heading off to school. This is an unlikely explanation given the almost ten-year age gap between Zoisite and Kunzite, but the original Sailor Moon series was aimed at children nonetheless. In the manga, Minako and Rei were often paired together in official artwork, and also were the only two of the original four Inner Senshi left after Jupiter and Mercury's deaths. They even shared their own Exam Battle story. Makoto Kino A number of fans have thought that Makoto is a lesbian as she blushes once after seeing Usagi's panties and once after seeing Ami's panties. The other Senshi (apart from Ami) themselves worried that she was in love with Haruka but she herself said that it was only admiration. This, along with a scene in the manga where she and another Senshi were expressing their admiration for Queen Serenity being mistaken as them talking to each other the extent of the supposed evidence. Some fans often pair her with Ami due to Makoto's similarities to Haruka, and Ami's to Michiru. Usagi Tsukino and Rei Hino Some fans have come up with the conclusion that in the anime Rei has a latent crush on Usagi, mainly due to the fact that she does not seem to enjoy talking about romance with Usagi and that she genuinely enjoys Usagi's company, but tries to hide it. Also, she often treats Usagi poorly which is a common latent crush symptom. Fiore In the Sailor Moon R movie, Fiore had a rather large obsession with Mamoru after the two became friends as children. Depending on the viewer's opinion, it could be considered as either a deep friendship or homosexual love. Even the Sailor Senshi (bar Ami) made speculations in the movie. The relationship was downplayed in the original English dub of the movie. Saito Sugao With his camp personality, many fans have assumed that Minako's manager is gay. Whether he is or isn't was never confirmed one way or another in PGSM. Yoshiki Usui It was possibly implied that Usui was in a gay relationship with his assistant. Their relationship was changed to brothers in Cloverway English dub. Interestingly, when targeting this man, Fish Eye doesn't bother dressing up as a woman. Category:Fandom